militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bernard James
| birth_place = Savannah, Georgia | nationality = American | high_school = Windsor Forest (Savannah, Georgia) | college = *Tallahassee CC (2008–2010) *Florida State (2010–2012) | draft_year = 2012 | draft_round = 2 | draft_pick = 33 | draft_team = Cleveland Cavaliers | career_start = 2012 | years1 = – | team1 = Dallas Mavericks | years2 = 2014 | team2 = →Texas Legends | years3 = 2014 | team3 = Texas Legends | years4 = 2014–2015 | team4 = Shanghai Sharks | years5 = | team5 = Dallas Mavericks | years6 = 2015–2016 | team6 = Shanghai Sharks | years7 = 2016 | team7 = Galatasaray | years8 = 2017 | team8 = Limoges CSP | highlights = * ACC All-Defensive team (2012) * USBWA Most Courageous Award (2012) | bbr = jamesbe01 | profile = bernard_james }} Bernard Ronald James (born February 7, 1985) is an American professional basketball player who last played for Limoges CSP of the LNB Pro A. He played college basketball for Florida State University. Background In a 2012 piece for The Tipoff, the magazine of the United States Basketball Writers Association, ESPN.com writer Dana O'Neil called James ...the most unconventional of high school dropouts, a kid who grew disenchanted with the social hierarchy of school yet would head to Barnes & Noble to read on the days that he cut. After dropping out, he earned his GED, and shortly afterwards enlisted in the United States Air Force while still 17. He served six years in the Air Force as a security forces specialist, attaining the rank of Staff Sergeant. He was assigned to the 9th Security Forces Squadron at Beale Air Force BaseBeale Airman turned NBA pro For Florida State Center, Military Was a Steadying Influence and deployed in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom and Operation Enduring Freedom to Iraq, Qatar, and Afghanistan.Bernard James discusses path from Air Force serviceman to NBA rookie He initially planned to have a career in the military, but was drafted onto an intramural basketball team at his base. During this time, he underwent a late growth spurt of 5 inches (13 cm), and soon rose through the ranks of military basketball to the Air Force's all-star team. This in turn led him to pursue basketball as a potential career path; when his enlistment term expired, he left the Air Force and enrolled at Tallahassee Community College so that he could eventually fully qualify for NCAA Division I. Professional career James was selected with 33rd overall pick by the Cleveland Cavaliers in 2012 NBA draft. He was later traded to the Dallas Mavericks in a draft night trade that included the 24th overall pick Jared Cunningham and the 34th overall pick Jae Crowder. The Cavaliers received guard Kelenna Azubuike and the 17th overall pick Tyler Zeller.Mavs add Kelenna Azuibuike to tradeReaction: Mavs pick Bernard James, Jae Crowder On July 25, 2012, James signed with the Dallas Mavericks.Mavs sign second round pick Bernard James On July 19, 2013, he was waived by the Mavericks, but he was quickly re-signed on July 26.Center Bernard James is back with the Dallas MavericksMavericks re-sign Bernard James On February 27, 2014, James was assigned to the Texas Legends of the NBA D-League.MAVERICKS ASSIGN CROWDER, JAMES AND LARKIN TO TEXAS LEGENDS He was recalled the next day. On September 3, 2014, James re-signed with the Mavericks.Mavs Re-Sign Center Bernard James However, he was later waived by the Mavericks on October 25, 2014. On November 3, 2014, he was acquired by the Texas Legends as an affiliate player.Training Camp Roster After playing in the Legends' first two games of the season, he left the team in order to sign in China.Bernard James to play in China On November 21, 2014, he signed with the Shanghai Sharks for the 2014–15 CBA season. On February 11, 2015, James signed a 10-day contract with the Dallas Mavericks, returning to the franchise for a second stint.Mavericks sign Bernard James He signed a second 10-day contract with the Mavericks on February 21,Mavericks sign C Bernard James to another 10-day contract and for the rest of the season on March 3.Mavericks sign Bernard James for remainder of season On July 31, 2015, James re-signed with the Shanghai Sharks for the 2015–16 CBA season. On March 12, 2016, he signed with Galatasaray of Turkey for the rest of the 2015–16 Turkish Basketball Super League season. In early May 2016, he left Galatasaray. On January 6, 2017, James signed with French club Limoges CSP for the rest of the 2016–17 Pro A season. On February 7, 2017, he parted ways with Limoges after appearing in two games. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Dallas | 46 || 11 || 9.9 || .515 || .000 || .610 || 2.8 || .1 || .3 || .8 || 2.8 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Dallas | 30 || 0 || 4.9 || .478 || .000 || .545 || 1.4 || .1 || .1 || .3 || .9 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Dallas | 16 || 2 || 9.9 || .444 || .000 || .870 || 2.4 || .3 || .1 || .9 || 2.8 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 92 || 13 || 8.3 || .497 || .000 || .680 || 2.3 || .1 || .2 || .7 || 2.2 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2014 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 2''' || 0 || '''4.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .5 || .0 || .5 || .0 || .0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2015 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 1 || 0 || 2.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 3 || 0 || 3.3 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .3 || .0 || .3 || .0 || .0 References External links * Florida State bio * FIBA.com profile Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:African-American basketball players Category:American expatriate basketball people in China Category:American expatriate basketball people in France Category:American expatriate basketball people in Turkey Category:American military personnel of the Iraq War Category:American military personnel of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:Basketball players from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Centers (basketball) Category:Cleveland Cavaliers draft picks Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Florida State Seminoles men's basketball players Category:Galatasaray S.K. (men's basketball) players Category:Junior college men's basketball players in the United States Category:Shanghai Sharks players Category:Sportspeople from Savannah, Georgia Category:Texas Legends players Category:United States Air Force airmen